


Love Was Made For Me and You

by livingforamiracle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: Merlin and Arthur will both agree, love is everything.





	Love Was Made For Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling some type of way and started listening to L.O.V.E by Nat King Cole, and then this happened.
> 
> All my love to everyone who is giving this tiny little fic a chance. I hope you all enjoy it and adore it just as much as I do.

The music and laughter in the banquet hall is loud but pleasant, everyone flitting around dancing and drinking, all in all the perfect atmosphere for a post wedding celebration.

Gwen and Lance have outdone themselves, from the cozy wedding ceremony to the extravagant reception, everything has gone off without a hitch and the newlyweds couldn’t look happier.

Arthur stands by the bar with a glass of whiskey in hand, his gaze surveying the crowd on the dance floor until they narrow in on a familiar figure.

Merlin is currently twirling Gwen around in a circle, the two friends smiling widely at each other while Lance cheers them on from from the sidelines. Arthur can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face at the sight. Merlin looks so utterly and completely carefree in that moment, his happiness flowing off of him in tendrils that are reaching out towards Arthur and wrapping softly around his heart.

Arthur loves seeing Merlin like this, positively glowing and beaming, his smile reaching his eyes as he throws his head back in a laugh when Gwaine joins him and Gwen on the dance floor in an uncoordinated mess.

It’s no more than a few minutes later when their eyes are meeting from across the room, their locked gaze speaking of a yearning for closeness.

As Merlin makes his way over to him, Arthur turns to the bartender and orders a glass of red wine, Merlin’s favorite, before he feels an arm wrap around his waist and a kiss pressed to his cheek.

“Thanks for the wine love.” Merlin smiles against his skin before pulling away to look at him fondly and take a sip of the dark liquid.

Arthur pulls Merlin in for a quick kiss. “Of course, babe.”

As they drink and talk, the music begins to move from a high tempo tune to something slower. Gwen and Lance are already wrapped around each other, their movements languid and loving, their eyes closed as they bask in the happiness surrounding them.

Merlin turns to Arthur then, an eyebrow raised as he nods at all of the couples slowly converging around the newlywed couple. “Can I have this dance?”

Arthur only smiles in response, his hand grabbing Merlin’s free one before he’s pulling them both towards the dance floor, discarding their glasses along the way on a vacant table.

They gravitate towards each other easily, arms wrapping tightly around one another as they sway to the rhythm of the music, lost in the melody of their beating hearts.

At one point Gwen and Lance circle closer to where they are, the four of them holding on to each other as their emotions run haywire, grins plastered onto their faces at the intensity of it all.

As the music continues on, Arthur twirls Gwen himself, the two of them giggling like the best friends that they are while Merlin pulls Lance into a warm hug, congratulations slipping off of his tongue because he’s just so fucking happy for his best mate.

Lance pulls Merlin back over to the bar, ordering a round of champagne for their close group of friends while the music begins to increase it’s tempo once more.

Merlin can’t help it when his gaze falls onto Arthur again, taking in the evident flushed cheeks and happy smile that have Merlin’s heart thumping a little harder against his chest because of how beautiful Arthur looks.

As the bartender pours their drinks, Lance nudges Merlin’s shoulder, his eyes following Merlin’s gaze as they both look at their significant others with love so clearly etched into the lines of their faces.

“You look happy Merlin.” Lance smiles at him sincerely, “I’m glad you both found your way to each other.”

Merlin just grins right back at him. “And I couldn’t be happier for you and Gwen for finally tying the knot.”

At that moment, Arthur and Gwen both look up at the pair, and something warm settles in Merlin’s heart at the sight of the tender expressions directed at them.

Lance beckons them over, his gaze catching Leon, Morgana, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine’s one by one as he nods at them to come join the group as well.

With Gwen’s arm loped tightly through his, Arthur makes his way across the room towards them until they’re all standing huddled together, champagne flutes held delicately in their fingers as they toast to the happy couple.

“To Lance and Gwen!”

“May God bless you both and your beautiful marriage.”

“Can’t wait to be an uncle -”

“Gwaine!”

They all laugh as Percival smacks the back of Gwaine’s head in exasperation, though the fond expression on his face betrays the action completely.

Gwen and Lance are blushing at the comment but they all know that it’s only a matter of time before a little one is bound to join them, especially given how in love the newlyweds are.

Arthur and Merlin catch each other’s eye then, their smiles mirroring one another’s as they all clink their glasses together and down the bubbly liquid.

The rest of the night flies by in a haze of laughter, love and slight intoxication until it’s just their small group left, everyone beginning to leave for bed one by one after the time hits midnight.

Leon has an arm wrapped around Morgana’s waist as they leave the hall while Elyan, Percival and Gwaine are singing a song so loudly and out of tune that their voices can still be heard as they near the elevators on the way to their respective hotel rooms.

After saying their goodbyes to Gwen and Lance, Arthur and Merlin intertwine their fingers and make their own departure.

As they walk, a comfortable silence envelops them. By just one look into each other’s eyes, a plethora of unspoken words are exchanged, a chorus of _I love you_ and _you look beautiful_ and _god I can’t wait to hold you_ passing between them until they’re both grinning at one another.

Merlin looks wistful as his eyes roam over the plains of Arthur’s face, their alcohol consumption having made him feel a happy tipsy but nowhere near plastered.

“Do you know what I want right now?” Merlin says.

Arthur raises an amused eyebrow. “What?”

Merlin smirks at him.

“Besides the obvious,” Merlin teases, sweeping an appreciative gaze over Arthur’s body before turning to look in front of them again.

“When we get back to the room, I want you to pull me close and just hold me. I want us to put on some cheesy, beautiful, love song so we can slow dance for a little while.” He tightens his hold on Arthur’s fingers before he continues, “And then I want you to take me to bed and make love to me all night long.”

Arthur looks at Merlin then, his heart swelling so greatly in his chest at the words spoken and he feels himself fall a little more in love with Merlin than he already is.

He pulls Merlin into his arms and captures his lips in a kiss so fierce that he feels it deep in his bones, praying that Merlin can understand every feeling and emotion he is trying to convey as his words desert him.

From the way that Merlin sighs happily into the kiss, Arthur knows that he does, like he always has and without a doubt, always will.

As they pull away to press their foreheads together, Arthur speaks softly into the quiet air around them. “Anything for you.”

Merlin smiles brightly at him in response, leaning in to press a tender kiss to Arthur’s lips once more before pulling at his hand and leading them over to the elevator.

There’s a tension between them, an elastic pull that has their hands roaming all over each other but instead of it being overly sexual, there is a sensuality in their soft caresses, an underlying emotion of such intense love that it feels stronger somehow.

They stumble into their hotel room together, their giddy laughter bouncing off of the walls as they press closer to each other, arms wrapped in an embrace so warm and safe that they both could happily stay that way for an eternity if given the choice.

Arthur presses a kiss to Merlin’s forehead as they walk further into the room before stopping and turning to question his boyfriend, “Shoes or no shoes?”

Merlin huffs out a laugh but he’s already toeing off his own when he replies, “Definitely no shoes. You know me.”

And yes, Arthur does know Merlin. Knows that the man he loves is a beautiful, kind-hearted, strong and intelligent human who can be so uncoordinated on his feet at times but makes up for it with his contagious laughter and striking personality.

They scroll through Merlin’s love song playlist, _yes Arthur I am that cliché who has an entire playlist dedicated to the genre,_ before settling on L.O.V.E  by Nat King Cole.

As the beginning chords of the song begin to filter in through the phone’s speaker, Arthur pulls Merlin back towards him, an arm wrapping around his waist while he holds Merlin’s hand tightly in his own, pressing it against his chest right above his heart.

Arthur feels Merlin wrap an arm around his waist in turn, his eyes glittering with moisture as they begin to sway to the melody, their gazes locked on one another and never wavering.

Merlin leans in to nudge his nose against Arthur’s, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before smiling against the skin of his cheek.

“You’re the love of my life, you know that?”

Arthur feels his heartbeat stutter at those words. They’ve never said things like this to each other before, but he knows deep in his soul that what Merlin is saying is true. That Arthur is the love of his life, the same way Merlin is the love of his.

Before Arthur can even open his mouth to voice these thoughts, Merlin goes on.

“I’ve always dreamed of finding someone like you. A man who knows me and understands me, that cherishes my faults but also loves my strengths. And I know we bicker and tease each other relentlessly but there is no else in the world who I feel more comfortable with. We’re opposites in so many ways but I love them just as much as I love how similar we are too. People always say that you should fall in love with your best friend, something that I never thought would happen to me. It felt too surreal, that only those lucky enough would be able to find the person that completes them in all the ways that count. But then you came into my life Arthur, like a gust of warm wind on beautiful summer day, and you changed everything -”

Merlin’s voice hitches, tears falling from his eyes in a silent waterfall, and Arthur leans in to press a kiss to each droplet, but he keeps quiet knowing that Merlin has more to say. “You became my best friend, my everything, and I am so in love with you. Your hand is the only one I want to hold for the rest of my life, no one else could ever compare. I belong to you heart, body, mind and soul and I would _never_ change a thing.”

As Merlin lapses into silence, Arthur is left speechless. He feels a soft warmth blossom in his chest, emotions swirling around in his heart like the beginnings of a strong storm because he loves Merlin _so fucking much_.

Arthur’s words get caught in his throat, a tear clings to his eyelashes before it follows a trail down his cheek and all he can do in that moment is surge forward and capture Merlin’s lips with his own. The kiss is soft and tender but more passionate than any they have shared throughout the night, everything they’re feeling for each other being poured out of their hearts and falling deep into their combined souls.  

Something is shifting between them, changing and molding into a feeling that take Arthur’s breath away. He’s not sure if it’s because they just saw their best friends get married, or that they’re falling in love with each other more and more every day. But whatever it is, Arthur wants it all. He wants to dive deep and bury himself in the happiness that comes with seeing Merlin’s smile, of waking up wrapped around one another and knowing they’ve found eternity in each other's arms.  

Arthur pulls away from the kiss a few minutes later, his forehead resting against Merlin’s as they try to catch their breath, their smiles soft and eyes filled with unwavering affection.

Their music is still playing in the background, wrapping them together in a quiet symphony of notes that matches the tune of their beating hearts so perfectly. That coupled with Merlin’s heartwarming declaration are all Arthur needs to profess his own adoration; the absolute and irrevocable love he feels for the man in his arms.

“I know I’m not the best at putting my emotions into words, “ Arthur says as he begins to sway their relaxed limbs to the beat of the music once more, “but you are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me, Merlin. I wish I had the words to describe just how much you mean to me but they would never suffice. You are the love of my life, my best friend, my steady constant, and my complete soulmate in every sense of the word. I truly never knew what love was until the moment you entered my life and for that I will be forever thankful. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my days with, fighting, loving, dreaming and living until we’re old and gray but still so enamored with each other. I will never belong to anyone the way I belong to you.”

Merlin pulls Arthur into a searing kiss, his voice trailing off after his confession, and there is something desperate yet so gentle to the press of Merlin’s lips against Arthur’s. Without another word having to be spoken, they start pulling each other’s clothes off, their kiss only breaking to toss articles of clothing away. They fall back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs as they land on their sides, pressing close to one another and moulding their bodies together until it becomes difficult to tell where Merlin starts and Arthur ends.

Their kisses grow more heated as their hands begin to roam and Arthur can feel Merlin’s hardness pressed against his own. They rock their hips together in slow and sure thrusts, swallowing each other’s moans as their movements grow more direct.

Arthur wraps Merlin’s leg around his waist as he trails a hand down Merlin’s back, a loving caress yet still determined as his hand brushes over the soft skin of Merlin’s arse, his finger slipping through the crack and pressing against Merlin’s puckering hole.

He presses into the delicious heat, Merlin’s body arching against his in response, their lengths rubbing together even more with the perfect amount of friction. Arthur buries his head into Merlin’s neck at the pleasurable feeling, licking and biting at the skin there as his finger works to open Merlin up for him.

Merlin’s fingers are gripping Arthur’s hair tightly, not enough to hurt but enough to send a jolt of arousal to Arthur’s cock and then their lips are meeting again, their tongues dancing together as they explore each other’s mouths. Arthur slips a second finger into Merlin, scissoring and pressing deeper until Merlin is rocking down onto them with jerking movements of his hips.

Arthur rolls them over so that he’s on top, settling into the v of Merlin’s hips as he adds a third finger. He twists and prods them until they find the sweet spot inside of Merlin that has him gasping out a moan so loud, his hole clenching so tightly around the digits, eliciting a groan from Arthur that he buries into the hollow of Merlin’s neck.

Their cocks are leaking, the both of them so hard it is bordering on painful, and Merlin is pulling him into another long and hard kiss, his hand wrapping soothingly around Arthur’s length as he pumps it to match the pace of Arthur’s fingers moving inside of him.

Arthur breaks the kiss to quickly scramble off of the bed, coming back with a condom and lube that he quickly coats his fingers with before pressing back into Merlin, easing the slight soreness he no doubt felt with the non-existent lubrication beforehand.

Merlin moans happily at the comforting slickness and Arthur leans down to kiss him softly as he continues to press at the sensitive nub inside of Merlin.

After a few minutes, Merlin is grabbing at Arthur’s wrist to stop the movement.

Their eyes lock then, pupils blown wide and emanating the color of the dark night sky visible outside of their hotel room window.

“I’m ready.” Merlin says, an adoring smile spread across his face that has Arthur blushing.

Merlin picks up the condom packet from where it’s laying next to them, ripping it open and rolling the condom onto Arthur’s cock before he’s pulling Arthur back down into his arms and kissing him soundly.

Arthur melts into the embrace, the kiss once again tender and affectionate. He wraps Merlin’s legs snugly around his waist before pressing his length into him achingly slow but in one smooth thrust until he’s bottomed out and enveloped in the tight heat of Merlin’s arse.

Merlin’s face scrunches up in pain for a moment, Arthur rubbing calming circles into his hip while pressing kisses all over Merlin’s neck and collarbones to distract from the slight burn of being so full.

After what feels like only seconds, Merlin is pressing the heels of his feet into Arthur’s arse and edging him in even further, making Arthur groan at the action.

Arthur pulls out the slightest amount before pushing back into Merlin in another slow yet incredibly deep thrust before settling into a comfortable rhythm. Merlin lets out a mirage of pleasure filled groans, his hips moving to meet each and every thrust from Arthur, their breathing harsh as they whisper words of devotion and love into each other’s skin.

Minutes pass by before Arthur is hiking Merlin’s hips up higher around his waist, positioning them into the perfect angle so that with the next deep roll of his hips he’s hitting that sensitive spot inside of Merlin head on, unrelenting in his pace.

Merlin gasps at the jolt of pleasure that thrums though his body at the change, his fingers digging into the skin of Arthur’s shoulders as they hold one another close, their synchronized moans filling the air as the music croons on around them.

They both reach completion within seconds of the other, Merlin’s cock going untouched as he spends his release between their chests, while Arthur comes undone buried deep inside the man he loves.

After pulling out of Merlin and disposing of the condom in the rubbish bin, Arthur wets a cloth and wipes them both down with gentle fingers, pressing kisses to every inch of Merlin’s body he can touch before they’re tangling their limbs together in a warm embrace.

They trade lazy kisses for what feels like hours, fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on open expanses of skin before moving with intent towards a specific destination.

Their love making continues on throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning, with Merlin sliding into Arthur with slow and steady yet deep and powerful thrusts, before switching it all up again by riding Arthur until they are both writhing messes once more.

As soft embers of light begin to filter in through the cracks of the curtains, Arthur and Merlin stay wrapped around each other, their bodies relaxing as sleep calls to them, ready to welcome the loving pair into her caring arms.

But not even the lull of warmth and pleasantness of a well-needed slumber can stop them from clinging to one another as if their lives depend on it.

Arthur presses a tender kiss to Merlin’s forehead, nuzzling the soft curls that fall across it before tucking Merlin’s head into the crook of his neck. In response, Merlin burrows deeper into Arthur’s arms, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s collarbone before sighing happily against the skin there.

“I love you, Arthur Pendragon.”

Automatically and without hesitation, Arthur responds with the words that come as easily to him as every single heartbeat in his chest, “And I love you, Merlin Emrys.”

With the knowledge that they hold their entire world in the cradle of their arms, Merlin and Arthur doze off, happier and more at peace then they ever have been before.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have teared up slightly writing this fic but I don't regret it for a second. I love the way this fic ends but a part of me feels like I could totally continue on with the story and add a sequel of some sorts. Thoughts anyone? xx


End file.
